Ordinary Magic
by Tigerlily3rd
Summary: A modern Fairy Tale. (AU) In which reclusive Chemist, Severus Snape, meets a young orphan, Harry Potter.
1. Prologue: Severus Snape

Ordinary Magic  
  
By, Tigerlily  
  
Summary: In which Severus Snape, a reclusive Chemist, meets orphan/runaway, Harry Potter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters etc. I am not making money off of this. I am doing this purely because I am a neurotic person who loves Harry Potter and needs an outlet until the next book comes out.  
  
Author Notes: This is a slash fic. If that squicks you please leave. Don't read it and then complain, because that's illogical and pointless besides.  
  
****  
  
Prologue: Severus Snape  
  
Yesterday I read in the paper about the evils of cell phones and the internet. I laughed when I read this for what did they know of evil? How could they believe that mechanical devices and not people are the problem?  
  
There was a time children, when I believed this rubbish as well. There was a time when I too was overly selfish and proud. Time has tempered my personality though. I have learned from my mistakes.  
  
****  
  
As a child I was brilliant. I learned things quickly not to mention easily. But I soon came to realize that this ability was shunned by my peers. I was different than them. The teachers initially were in awe of my ability, but as I grew older they began to resent it. I was no longer a cute innocent child. I was a young man who was questioning their authority and they didn't like it.  
  
I suppose I rebelled as most teenagers are wont to. I grew my hair long and fucked my classmates over. They resented me, but that wasn't a new experience. If they hadn't originally hated me for my mind, then they pettily targeted my appearance.  
  
I am not attractive. I came to that conclusion many years ago after a thorough study and comparison of my face to supposed attractive individuals. I did not pass.  
  
So the fact that they felt this way does not surprise me. Nevertheless knowing this does not make the bitter taste of rejection any easier to swallow.  
  
****  
  
In college I faired no better. The so called "nerds" did not accept me either. My appearance did not match what they felt a "nerd" should be. I had long ago adopted long hair and plain black clothes. They labeled me a Goth and would have nothing to do with me. This is ironic; because the Goths felt that I was a nerd and refused me entry into their social group as well.  
  
I suppose I could have changed my clothing, but I am nothing if not stubborn. I wasn't about to change my appearance for the stupid little pricks.  
  
I graduated with a doctorate in less than half the time for most people and immediately started the search for a job.  
  
I quickly came to the conclusion that none of the jobs were suitable. In time I fashioned a residence on a small Island in the Atlantic. When all renovation was completed I moved there permanently.  
  
I lived a quite peaceful solitary life there until my twenty-fifth birthday. My Great-Grandmother stated that I would not be heir to any of her fortune unless I gained a wife. There was only one catch. It had to be a marriage of true love. It was not to be a business arrangement. It had to be a full on sappy movie, I want to grow old with you, marriage.  
  
I was disgusted, but intrigued. I'll admit the prospect of marriage had crossed my mind. Many of my colleagues were tying the proverbial knot.  
  
So I tried.  
  
And I was refused time and again.  
  
The reasons varied. Sometimes I was considered too domineering, sometimes too passive. Sometimes I wasn't mature enough. Other times I was "uptight". After a time I simply gave up. I could never be what those women wanted me to be. Frankly I don't think that any man could be what they were looking for.  
  
I lived for over ten years alone on my Island. I spoke to no one save the few servants I kept there to keep the place running and I was content in my own way.  
  
Then one day "he" showed up and took my hard won contentment and threw it out the window.  
  
I had worked hard to numb myself to the pain, but then the damn boy had to show up. He showed up in a rainstorm at my front door wearing nothing but a pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of the most startling green eyes I had ever seen.  
  
I turned to him and asked him "What's your name?".  
  
With wet lips he replied.  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
And I was lost. 


	2. Prologue: Harry Potter

Ordinary Magic  
  
By, Tigerlily  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor am I making any money off of this.  
  
Summary: In which Severus Snape, a reclusive Chemist, meets orphan/runaway, Harry Potter.  
  
Warning: This is/will become a slash fic. If this squicks you don't read.  
  
A/N: This story is AU, that is to say it is set in an alternate universe. Magic does NOT exist in the form you are used to. This story is in fact a modern retelling of Beauty and the Beast, sort of.  
  
****  
  
Prologue: Harry Potter  
  
****  
  
I read in a book once that you can always tell when you see an orphaned child, because they have terrible hair. They don't have a mother to do it for them.  
  
I laughed when I read that, but there's more than a grain of truth to it.  
  
I have TERRIBLE hair  
  
I was orphaned when I was only a year old by a freak accident. My parents died. I survived.  
  
I say survived purely because I did not live.  
  
I was sent to stay with my relatives. Again I use the word "stay" because I did not live there. They stuffed me in a cupboard under the stairs and tried to ignore the fact that I existed for most of my adolescence.  
  
****  
  
When I turned sixteen I ran away from my aunt and uncle. I don't know where I thought I was going or what I was going to do. All I knew in my limited life experience was that I had to get away.  
  
I walked out the front door with the clothes on my back.  
  
Although I am not as a rule a dishonest person, I decided to stowaway in one of the small ships at the dock.  
  
I slipped onboard in the dark of night and hid under a tarp in one of the lifeboats.  
  
The ship set off the next day with me in tow. I managed somehow to make it through that day under the stifling tarp, and by nighttime I was relieved of that problem.  
  
A fierce storm had appeared out of nowhere. It sent the little boat rocking back and forth.  
  
As I had never before been on a boat before, I was noxious beyond belief.  
  
I believe I passed out at some point during the night because the next thing I knew it was morning. Somehow during the night the little life boat had been detached and I was beached on a tiny Island.  
  
There was a mansion at the top of the Island, but I was wary of approaching it. The building seemed cold and forbidding.  
  
Like most young boys I needed food constantly at that time and by nightfall I was about ready to pass out. Not only was I hungry, but it had started to rain again.  
  
That is how I finally broke down and approached the massive building.  
  
****  
  
With a creak the enormous main door was opened. A slender sallow man with greasy hair glared down at me.  
  
He asked me my name. I answered.  
  
Then I promptly passed out at his feet. 


	3. Chapter 1: In which Harry Meets the Beas...

Ordinary Magic  
  
By, Tigerlily  
  
Summary: In which Severus Snape, a reclusive Chemist, meets orphan/runaway, Harry Potter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters etc. I am not making money off of this. I am doing this purely because I am a neurotic person who loves Harry Potter and needs an outlet until the next book comes out.  
  
Warning: This is a slash fic. If that squicks you please leave. Don't read it and then complain, because that's illogical and pointless besides.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 1: In which Harry meets the Beast  
  
The early morning sun slanted through the window and scattered on the sheets of a massive bed.  
  
Harry Potter the room's only occupant was huddled under the down comforter. The only sign of his existence was a tuft of messy black hair sticking out.  
  
'I must be dead.' He thought to himself, 'because only heaven could be this nice. Either that or I'm dreaming. Any moment now I'll hear Aunt Petunia.'  
  
A flutter of eyelashes and Harry reluctantly opened his eyes. He expected the room to vanish and the comfort to erode. It did not.  
  
With a start he was wide awake. Scattered images flitted past in his mind. A shipwreck, a massive mansion, and a man.  
  
It was obvious to Harry that he was in fact inside the mansion. How he had gotten to this bed though was another matter completely.  
  
With no small amount of trepidation Harry emerged from under the blankets and looked about. Years of experience with the Dursley's had taught him that it was better to remain hidden unless you were specifically asked for.  
  
Bearing this in mind Harry settled down in the room to wait for his host to greet him, throw him out or whatever they so desired.  
  
Within moments the door to his suite was opened. A plump jovial looking woman entered the room bearing a tray laden with a massive amount of food.  
  
"Good morning. My name is Mrs. Moore and I am the head servant on this estate." The woman beamed.  
  
Harry nervously tried to return the sentiment.  
  
"You have nothing to fear here young man. That is except the master." This last part was said with a smile, but Harry noted her eyes did not convey such lightheartedness.  
  
"Now eat up and afterwards I'll take you on a tour of the estate." Cautiously Harry picked up the utensils and began to eat. The food was extraordinary and Harry dug in with the hunger of a growing boy.  
  
A chuckle emerged from behind him and Harry guiltily dropped his fork. He had forgotten his manners and the very presence of the woman. He had never felt so foolish in his life.  
  
'Stupid stupid stupid Harry, first rule, always use your best manners. Second rule, never ever forget where you are, not even for a minute.'  
  
Mrs. Moore frowned. She hadn't meant for the boy to stop eating and it was obvious that he needed to. "No, no young man I didn't mean for you to stop eating."  
  
Harry merely shook his head. He'd blown his chance.  
  
With a sigh the women spoke. "Well if you're done with the food lets see about getting you dressed and ready to meet the master."  
  
Harry gave a nervous nod of assent. Mrs. Moore bustled about getting ready and Harry was torn between asking if she needed help and trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible.  
  
Finally she was finished and she carefully herded him toward the bathroom.  
  
Harry had learned at a young age that being naked meant being vulnerable. Clothing offered protection. Baths had never been relaxing to Harry as a child and the tension in his small frame was easily evident.  
  
Wanting to offer the poor boy some semblance of privacy she left the small room as soon as everything was ready.  
  
Alone in the bathroom Harry quickly stripped, hopped into the tub, scrubbed and was out before even five minutes had passed. Mrs. Moore had left some clothing for him to change into. Although it wasn't a perfect fit it was still better than anything else Harry had ever worn.  
  
If Mrs. Moore was surprised at the speed with which Harry bathed she didn't comment on it. Instead she guided him up the grand staircase.  
  
"Now," She began gravely. "You will meet the master now." Harry merely nodded. Mrs. Moore appeared to wish to say more, but they had reached their destination and the chance for conversation was over.  
  
A single oak door swung open to reveal an elderly man. He bowed to Harry and walked into the dimly lit room. Harry stood frightened in the doorway until Mrs. Moore gave him a push with a hissed, "He wants you to follow him."  
  
With an awkward stumble Harry entered the room and rushed to catch up with the man. The old man stopped next to the back of a great, green, armchair. He leaned in and spoke to the occupant and then stepped away. In an instant Harry realized that the man was leaving him alone with the master of the mansion.  
  
A sigh emerged from the chair and then a form unfolded itself in the flickering firelight. The form was huge, menacing and imposing.  
  
Harry gulped, all resolve was failing now.  
  
The form turned revealing only a thin, sallow, middle-aged man. His long black hair gleamed by the firelight and he glared at Harry through beady black eyes.  
  
'The man from before!' Harry thought with a start. He remembered the man with his silhouette stark against the bright light from inside the mansion.  
  
'I'm in for it now. This man looks none to pleased to see me. I'll be thrown out on my arse any minute now.'  
  
"My name is Severus Snape. You will call me Master Snape. Breakfast will always be served in your chambers, lunch will be served in the green room and dinners in the main ball room. As it is lunchtime I suggest we retire to the green room."  
  
Harry blinked in surprise. Was this man truly allowing him to stay? What was the catch?  
  
Severus Snape smirked at the wary look on the boys face. Here was a smart one. You must always question propositions. Perhaps he would like this boy.  
  
"I am in desperate need of a gardener. I am assuming you have no where else to go either way. Therefore I am proposing you stay and tend to it.  
  
Again Harry was surprised. Surely though a gardener would not be allowed to eat dinner in the ballroom! He was tired though and he truly had nowhere else to go. Being a gardener couldn't be that hard. He had tended to Aunt Petunia's garden for years.  
  
Perhaps he could make a life for himself in this strange place 


End file.
